No Powers
by SunsetSmile
Summary: Peter and Gabriel Not Sylar anymore  have an encounter that leaves them both believing they have more power when they don't have their powers. Pure Oneshot Smutty loveliness. M/M warning!


**Author's Note: I just had this strange idea one day when I was catching up on my Heroes watching phase. I don't know where it came from. I do not own any one or any part of Heroes and this is completely subjective and doesn't follow any pre-set guidelines, lol. –Just pure smuttiness.**

**Enjoy! And don't forget to review if you have the time. **

"You know the rule. Leave them at the door."

The second man entering the room hesitated before placing his hand palm down on the table by the entrance. He felt a surge of energy leave him and weakness took over as a pair of strong arms kept him from falling to his knees.

"What about you? It's your rule." He felt his body being laid down on the bed.

"I will, but I thought I'd keep you from falling on your face first."

"What a gentleman," his chuckling caused a headache that tried to split his head in two. He heard a loud grunt and a thump as the second man dropped to his knees in the doorway.

"Gabriel, are you okay?" he lifted his head from the pillow and tried to see around the corner; without success.

"I'm fine Peter," his voice came out exasperated as he entered the room wearily. A slow smile crept across the smaller man's face at the sound of his name.

"You know," he started to crawl across the sheets towards Gabriel's lumbering body; "we don't always have to get rid of our powers when we're together."

"Yes we do. We could tear each other apart if we were to lose control for even five seconds. You know that."

"I guess, but I always feel so useless without my powers."

"You're not useless," a calloused hand grasped Peter's chin so their eyes could meet.

"You're special; just like me," his lips gently caressed Peter's brow as his eyes closed and he sighed so hard that it wracked his newly exhausted body.

Peter's hands rose out of their own accord and held onto Gabriel's arms; feeling the tired muscles relaxing even further beneath his touch. They leaned their foreheads together and the act of breathing heightened while Gabriel's own curious hands found their way to Peter's lower back. In one continuous motion he lifted the smaller man onto his lap at the foot of the bed; eliciting a delicious moan from Peter's surprised lips. Now straddling the former mad man, Peter allowed his lips to anoint any exposed flesh. Gathering strength with every brush of contact Gabriel's hands tightened their hold to the point of bruising the sensitive skin of Peter's hips. Guttural moans escaped both men as the room filled with an intense aura of heat and passion. Even without their powers they could feel the strength emanating from their state of arousal. Without telekinesis removing their clothes became a chore so their hands clumsily and hastily removed the constrictive fabric. Their chests glistened with sweat as their bodies created more and more friction. Peter's hands roamed across Gabriel' back; he felt every muscle contracting as their bodies swayed together. Their erections were growing fuller and slightly painful at the lack of contact they were giving each other beneath the waist.

The focus was between their mouths; lips reddening and swelling from their rough contact. Tongues were tangling in a mess of confusion and saliva as lips were playfully bitten and sucked on. Bruises were forming beneath forceful hands and unexpectedly Peter used what little strength he had to pull Gabriel down on top of him; so they both laid horizontally on the bed. Gabriel's hands finally broke contact with Peter's newly bruised hips and travelled further south; softly pinching the exposed flesh on the way down. Peter's moans were evidence of enjoyment as one hand came in contact with his erection; his hips thrusted upwards uncontrollably and Gabriel giggled. To tease the man below him, Gabriel's hand squeezed the sensitive head of his aching cock and let the other tweak a sensitive nipple. Peter's moans turned into cries of pleasure once Gabriel's tongue wrapped itself around his swelling erection and engulfed him in a tight heat. Peter's hips became immobile as he was held down by two firm hands; again leaving bruises that neither of them cared about. Gabriel's distracted gaze caught Peter's eyes half closed and his mouth set in a delicious moan of ecstasy and he felt himself almost finishing right then and there. Feeling a trembling beneath his hands and mouth, Gabriel pulled away with as a dissatisfied whimper left the younger man's lips.

"Don't worry. I'm not done yet Mr. Petrelli."

"You better not be," Peter's voice was husky with lust and he bit his lip in anticipation.

"Or you'll do what? You have no power over me," he scraped his teeth over Peter's collarbone.

"Oh, I've got more power than you'll ever know," he used both hands to push Gabriel away and sat up.

"What are you doing?" His brow furrowed with confusion.

"I'm showing you my power," he stood up and walked around the bed.

"Wait, Peter I was just…," his words were ceased by fingers pressed against his lips.

"Now is not the time for talking," Gabriel nodded; already submitting to Peter's dominance.

Gabriel felt himself pressed into the mattress and he gladly bit back a moan as Peter's lips grazed the tender skin below his ear. He tried to put his hands on the smaller man but felt them being quickly swatted away.

"No touching," Peter grunted as he continued to tease sensitive flesh. The empathy slowly trailed his fingertips in a pattern that started at Gabriel's collarbone, continued around his erect nipples and trailed over his trembling thighs. He repeatedly ran his hands up and around his hips and thighs; just begging for a reaction.

Gabriel struggled with all the teasing and lack of friction, so he attempted to make his desire known.

"Peter, please…" he practically begged but once his words escaped; Peter's hand pulled away.

"Didn't I say this wasn't the time for talking?"

"Yes, but…"

"It's still not the time," he lay his body completely against Gabriel's and the final meeting of skin made him moan in relief.

"Those are the only sounds I want to hear from you," Peter's mouth travelled further down his glistening body. His tongue lingered and teased the pink flesh around his nipples before trailing towards his bell button. Gently dipping the tip of his tongue inwards, Peter felt Gabriel tremble beneath him; both in pleasure and agitation. Peter left soft teeth marks on the curve of the new hero's hips. Knowing that Gabriel's affection was lost in his desire for contact; Peter dove down and wrapped his mouth around his aching erection. The flesh was warm and wet with arousal as Peter's tongue danced around the tip and trailed down the shaft. His hands spent time rubbing an inner thigh while gently massaging his balls. Gabriel was squirming underneath his touch and he spoke once again with much more conviction; "Peter, please. I want you to…" he gasped as Peter's mouth found an especially sensitive area.

"Of course," Peter sat up long enough to kiss Gabriel firmly on the lips. Gabriel licked his lips and relaxed his body; waiting for Peter's eager preparation. The cold lube made Gabriel jump and Peter didn't apologize, but instead circled his finger around Gabriel's tight opening. Peter smiled and laughed softly at the mewing sounds he was eliciting from the man below him. One finger increased to two as he slowly scissored the opening until it relaxed further. Three were used before Gabriel's panting convinced Peter that he was finally ready. Coating himself in the cherry scented lubricant he lined himself up and gently pushed into the waiting entrance. The groans of satisfaction from both partners were enough to make Peter increase the power and passion behind his thrusts; driving himself into Gabriel to the hilt.

"Yes… so… good…," barely coherent words escaped the submissive male.

Words were ignored as both men continued to thrust against one another; aching for deeper contact each time. Peter sensed a tightening in Gabriel's stomach; meaning he was close to his release, so he grabbed him by the back of the neck and plunged their mouths together in a tantalizing kiss. With the contact of their tongues, Gabriel's entire body shook as his orgasm rocketed through his body. Not too far behind, Peter tightened his grip on Gabriel's hips; rocking ever so slightly in his own ecstasy. Leaning down so they were still adjoined, Peter whispered into Gabriel's ear, "I do have power over you."

"I would deny it, but where would the fun be in that?" They both smiled before kissing one last time; soft and sweet in their lovemaking afterglow.

-**Review? Please and thank you. I also have some stories for Glee and Bones and maybe some CSI to come. Thanks again. **


End file.
